Wish you were here
by Lyra Heartstrings or Tuquorise
Summary: Eris is down with a mysterious illness that has no known cure, and she only has a short amount of time left. One fateful day, Reagle discovers a cure, and a very desperate Eris pleaded with him to help her. He agrees, but only one one life changing condition...
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Eris is down with a mysterious illness that has no known cure, and she only has a short amount of time left. One fateful day, Reagle discovers a cure, and a very desperate Eris pleaded with him to help her. He agrees, but only one one life changing condition...

**Tags:** Dark, Sad, Romance _(Yes, Romance, but no weird shippings, promise)._

Wish you were here

Prologue

There beneath the shadows hid a snow white eagle. Her breathing was short and shallow, and dared not make any slight movement. Sweat soaking her feathers, her heart was thumping in a constant pace: _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. _Her eyes were focused on one thing: a butterfly dedicatedly resting on a flower.

Without warning, a paw gripped her feathers. "GOTCHA!" The shout caused the eagle to jump a mile high and the butterfly to flutter away in fright.

"Oh great job, Laval! Look what you... done! You scared the... butterfly that I was observing...away!" She yelled offendingly at the joker.

"Sorry Eris. It was just a prank." Laval said innocently. However, Eris didn't seem to buy it.

She scoffed in annoyance. Haha, very... funny." Sarcasm was dripping in her voice.

Laval tilted his head. "You don't sound good with all that wheezing. Maybe you should head back home and catch up some rest."

Eris slowly turned. "That… sounds good… See you… some other time…" With that, she spread open her wings and headed back home.

"Sure been needing to go home a lot these days," Laval commented to himself.

…

Eris flapped her wings in a clumsy fashion. Her head swam and her chest felt like it was strapped with a rope way too tight, making it a challenge to breathe. She staggered in midair as she felt a sharp pain on her wings.

_Uh oh, better find someplace to land! _Eris thought frantically as she scanned her surroundings. A tree! She'll just land on the canopy of the trees. However, she blacked out all of a sudden and tumbled down from the sky and collapse on weak tree branches that snapped under her weight as soon as she landed on them.

Regaining her sight once more, Eris could only witness herself falling along with snapped branches. She felt a hard knock on the back of her head. Something grazed at her head, and she felt a cool liquid trickle. The world spun around before her and she blacked out again.

…

Out of the corner of his eye, Laval could see something hiding under the shade of a tree that was covered in snow white feathers. He skidded his Speedorz to a halt. Wait, it was breathing! It was an eagle. He cautiously walked over to get a better look. The eagle's breathing was unnaturally slow, and it was bleeding. That eagle was… no way...

"Eris? **Eris!" **He immediately hopped off his Speedorz as it toppled over to the side, instantly forgotten.

The lion rushed over to Eris' side. He nudged her head, which flopped over. He lightly shook the limp eagle. "Eris?" Laval's eyes darted around the forest while his mind raced. He fell deep in thought, before he carried Eris on his back and got on his Speedorz. Without a second thought, the lion speed the vehicle out of the forest.

Driving a Speedorz at top speed while carrying someone else on the back was something vaguely challenging and dangerous. However, Laval didn't really care. He _had_ to help his friend. Ahead, the Lion Temple came into view. On Laval's back, the eagle stirred.

"Mmph… Wha… Laval?"

Laval slowed down and looked back at the eagle. "Oh, thank the Legend Beasts that you're okay!"

Eris gingerly raised her head. "What happened? I was flying, then I felt a sharp pain in my wing, fell, something cut my head and I felt real dizzy."

"You passed out under a tree and you're injured. We're on our way back to the Lion Temple. You catch up some rest and I'll fetch some doctors to help, okay?"

Eris nodded weakly.

Laval flashed a smile. "You'll be back up in the sky in no time."

Eris lay her head down between his shoulder blades, too tired to care about being rocked back and forth.

Laval parked his Speedorz and bolted up the steep, golden staircase and to the fort. The guards patrolling the area were all staring in curiosity.

He ignored them and rushed to the guest room and laid her on the bed. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding.

"You stay here while I call the doctor, okay?"

Eris nodded weakly

…

"Good afternoon. I am Nurse Eunice. How can I be of assistance?" A female eagle nurse asked as she stepped in the room.

Laval replied, "She was flying, then she fell because of a sharp pain on her wing, felt something cut her head, and now she feels real dizzy."

The baby blue eagle approached the bed and kneeled down in front of Eris' limp form. "Eris, how are you feeling? What doesn't feel right, dear?"

Eris tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but her arms were too weak and she fell back onto her back. "I'm really dizzy… and my chest hurts."

"Oh dear. I'll get Doctor Ester and we'll get you a full body test so we can see what's wrong, alright?" Laval left the room and waited outside as the door clicked shut.

Moments later, stomping could be heard down the hallway. "Whut happened? Where's Eris?!" A paranoid Rogon boomed.

"Keep your voice down, will ya?"

Rogon shook his head stubbornly. "Not whun she's sick!"

Laval sighed. "Okay. Here's the deal. You stay quiet, and allow the doctors to concentrate, _then _you can visit Eris faster."

"Alright..."

Half an hour later, Nurse Eunice poked her head out of the door. "For Eris? Come on back; the test is completed."

Laval and Rogon stood up and entered the room. Rogon immediately rushed to Eris' side. "Eris! How are yu feelin'? Everythin' okay?"

Eris gingerly craned her neck up, looking at the rhino with droopy eyes. "Tired."

A cyan blue eagle entered the room. "Good afternoon, I am Doctor Ester. How are you feeling, Eris?"

She looked over once again. "Still tired."

Laval peered across the bed. "What's wrong with her?"

"Eris has developed some disturbing heart murmurs, and her windpipe is unnaturally narrow. It's very unusual to hear them from young animals; usually the elderly get it." Ester replied as he turned to his patient. "Eris, have you had any recent fevers or throat infections?"

The snow white eagle drowsily shook her head.

The doctor looked at a clipboard. "Any family history of heart issues or asthma then?"

She shook her head once again.

Rogon rapped the end of a table with his hands."But she's yung, and she'll fly again, right?"

"We're waiting for the results of the test to be sure, but she'll need some major treatment in any case."

Nurse Eunice poked her head in the door. "Doctor Ester, the test results ready in the hallway."

"Thank you." He mentioned to Eunice. "Would you like you discuss them out there, Mister..."

"Rogon. 'Course I wuld."

Laval settled in next to Eris' bed. "I'll keep Eris company."

Rogon and the doctor left the room.

…

Eris had just nodded off when Laval heard a thump against the wall and the unmistakable noise of a shouting rhino.

Laval flashed an uncertain smile. "On second thought, I'm going to see what's going on."

Laval exited the room and into the hallway, eyes narrowed. "Rogon, what in the name of Cavora have you gotten into-"

Rogon was busy being restrained by the nurse, trying her best to block the rage. "**Charlatan! Quack!"**

Laval moved to help the nurse hold Rogon away from Ester's throat. "Rogon!" Laval snapped.

"This... this **fraud **is tellin' lies 'bout Eris!"

Laval ignored Rogon. "Doctor! What gives?"

Ester tried to straighten his coat and catch his breath. "I'm sorry, but we have no idea what kind of alien disease Eris contacted. There is nothing we can do."

**"LIAR!"**

Tears brimmed in Laval's eyes. "How long does she have?"

"About two to three months. If she's lucky, four."

Rogon choked through his sobs, "yu... l-liar..." Laval pulled him into a hug, and the two solemnly snak to the floor.

"Rogon... I... I'm so, so sorry..." was all what Laval could say as his friend sobbed into his shoulder.

…

The closed curtains muted the sunlight from entering the bedroom. Gorzan slowly pushed the door open, allowing G'Loona to enter.

Eris looked up. "Hi guys."

"Morning dude." Gorzan greeted in his usual tone. "

G'Loona stepped forward and handed Eris a bouquet of colourful wild flowers. "Freshly picked flowers from the meadows. Only the best for our friend."

"Thank you." Eris thanked gratefully as she received her gift.

G'Loona noticed a pile of books stacked neatly at the side if the bed. "Looks like someone gave you books."

Eris nodded and smiled warmly. "Yup. My eagle friends visited and left me this tall stack of books to kill boredom."

Gorzan stepped around Laval's sleeping form **(he volunteered to keep Eris company for a day since Rogon was unavailable) **and sat by the bed. "How do you feel?"

Eris hesitated for a moment before facing Gorzan. "Scared."

Gorzan nodded. "It's only natural to feel scared, but you have to be strong for your friends sake."

"This isn't fair!" G'Loona shouted, stomping her feet. "You told me that everyone deserves to live, as life is precious. This isn't right!"

Gorzan sighed as he moved to her side, facing her. "Sometimes things happen that aren't right, G'Loona."

"Unless somebody racks a cure for this horrible... sorry." She sniffed away a tear.

Laval lifted up his head half-heartedly and adjusted his frizzled red mane. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice you guys coming in."

"Nah, it's alright dude."

…

"Hey, anyone's seen Laval? He hadn't shown up since the last two weeks." Gorzan asked, not help but notice that their lion friend was absent.

"Doesn't he care about me anymore?" Eris asked fearfully.

Rogon threw his hands up. "Exactly! Why hasn't he beun by?!"

"Rogon." Eris said in an audible voice to her friend. "Everyone deals with grief differently. It isn't our place to tell Laval how he should handle his feelings."

"He shouldn't abandon Eris either!" Rgon yelled back. "That's it, I'm knuckin' sume sunse into his thick skull!"

"Don't you da-" Gorzan started, but the rhino was gone.

…

Everything was a blur as he ran across the hallways. He asked a guard for direction to the prince's room. Soon, the door to his room filled the rhino's vision. He began banging the door several times.

"Laval! I knuw yur in there!" He boomed as he banged the door again.

When the door did not open immediately, Rogon used his rhino strength to enter by force. He found his anger knocked out by the potent stench of a drink, but he couldn't make out what it was. Rogon leaped over the books that were scattered messily all over the floor. A frazzled lion sat at a desk with his back to the rhino.

Rogon's jaw dropped. "Uh, Laval? What's with the-"

"Don't disturb me! I'm busy!" Laval snapped as he hastily flipped the pages of a thick book, his back still facing the rhino.

Judging from Laval's personality, he would never even bother to even browse through a single book. Just _what _or _who_ made him do this?

Rogon picked up a book at his feet. The title stated: _Types of Medicine and their Uses. _He picked up a second one and read its title: _The encyclopedia of the eagle body systems. _A third one was: _Book of Medical Science Volume II. _

"Must... find... a cure! No time to... waste!" Laval murmured in an inaudible whisper.

"Uhh... Laval? Yu okay?" Rogon asked in concern.

"No! Err.. yes! I mean... I'm busy finding a cure!"

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The books, the cure… yes! Laval was trying to find a cure for Eris' illness! So that's the reason why he hasn't been showing up lately!

"Hey Laval, what du yu think yu're duin'? Didn't the doctor say there's no cure fur the illness? Stop trying, it's hopeless."

Laval whipped his head around. Rogon jumped back in surprise. His eyes were bloodshot and dark eye shadows were visible. Not to mention his frazzled, fiery red mane.

"And you're just giving up like that? Without even trying? You should be ashamed to say that you love her!" Laval snapped harshly, sending Rogon the meanest glare he could give.

"And yu're gunna study yurself tu death?" Rogon argued back.

"Look, Rogon. This is a life we're talking about, and a friend's life no less! I'm not just going to sit there, feel sorry for Eris and let her die on her bed!"

"What do yu think yu can achieve by lockin yurself in yur room and study nun stop?"

**"That's because I care! I care for Eris and her well being! She's a great friend to me and I can't lose her!" **

Rogon was silent.

* * *

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE IS ACTUALLY A LoC category! OMG!**

**Good lord, Rogon's accent was a BIG pain in the butt to write. It's tough to write the accent of someone who speaks like a moron.**

**I really hope the characters aren't OOC. I really really hope not.**

**Slight hints of LavalXEris are shown in the fic.**


	2. I--Truth is painful

Wish you were here

Chapter I—Truth is painful

"Why are lions lazy? Cause they love to lie down!" Eris ended in a fit of giggles. "Get it? Hehehe..."

Ewald forced a smile and pretended to laugh at her 'hilarious' joke. Eris was never good in telling jokes-they don't even make any sense. Even if it did, it wasn't even the least bit humorous.

"He he... heh... funny..."

"I'm glad it was. Ever since I fell ill, everyone's so gloomy, so I decided to cheer you guys up!"

Ewald had to shrink away from his daughter's sweet smile, for his heart ached whenever he saw it. Not to mention those innocent eyes that filled him with guilt.

"Dad? Dad! Yohoo! Earth to dad!" Eris waved a hand in front of Ewald's face. He jumped and blinked.

He cleared his throat, "sorry Eris. I must have zoned out. Say, why hasn't your brother arrived yet? He _should _have came fifteen minutes ago!"

Equila was Eris' older brother. He is the announcer for the races for the golden CHI. The two siblings don't usually hang out much, thus explaining their distant relationship.

"I'm sure he's busy... with other stuff. Give him some time." Eris defended.

"How can you always defend him when he makes a mistake? But that's what I like about you, you're always forgivable."

Eris flashed a sweet smile. "Of course! You always say to forgive people that hurt or disappoint you. What's the point of holding a grudge on someone?"

Just then, a panting eagle burst through the door. He stopped to catch his breath, before rushing to the bedside. "Dad! Sis! Sorry for coming later than usual, apparently someone screwed up and I had to fix the situation, but everything is fine now."

Ewald sighed. "You always say that. Can't you be more original?"

"But dad! I _am _telling the truth!" He was. An eagle librarian arranged the books in the wrong alphabetical order, section and shelf, thus every single eagle had to rearrange the books back to it's rightful place.

"Anyways," Equila placed a hand on his sibling's shoulder, "how's your condition?"

Eris shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know. No one has even told me about my condition. I don't even know if the doctor's doing his job properly."

Ewald coughed loudly. "Eris, can I have a word in private with your brother?"

After Eris' acknowledgement, the two eagles left the room.

Ewald had an expression on his face that Equila rarely saw. He spoke in a inaudible and grave tone, "Equila, do you not know anything about your sister's illness?"

He shook his head blankly.

"Well then, are you absolutely sure that you want to know?"

Equila raised his hands above his head. "Of course I want to know! I'm her big brother!" Even their distant relationship, Equila cared deeply for his sister, like any other older sibling would do.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to do something foolish."

"Of course I am! In fact, I was well prepared even before I stepped in the temple! Now tell me!"

The leader of the eagles inhaled and said, "Eris contacted a foreign illness with no known cure. The doctors weren't able to save her... I'm so... sorry..." He ended in a quivery voice.

Tears pooled around the corners of the eagle prince's eyes as he took in the horrible news. "N-no... this can't be, it can't be, it can't!" He choked on his sobs as he embraced his father tightly, tears soaking their feathers, but they didn't care, not anymore.

**...**

As the matter of fact that Eris cannot handle strong emotions such as grief, everyone agreed with this lie: The doctors have a cure but they needed a new supply of ingredients that are extremely scarce. Also, the ingredients can only be found in the outlands, thus they would take a long period of time to gather them and brew the medicine.

As long as nothing about Eris' real condition, everything would be fine.

Just fine.

**...**

Equila never slept peacefully after knowing her sister's situation. He knew that when he opens his eyes one day, his sister's might not.

He had a dream where he was on a boat during a raging storm, with Eris overboard. He watched helplessly as the waves drowned the screaming eagle, removing all evidence that it has taken a life. The boat was rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

Equila snapped his eyes open, breathing heavily as his heart beat madly in his ribcage. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he darted his head to where Eris was sleeping soundly.

_Thank goodness she's safe. _

**...**

Three months have passed. With each passing day, her friends became even more emotional, and not to say strange as well. Whenever Eris asks about her cure, they all tense up and stammer every time they speak, and they hastily try to change the topic.

Every time her friends act like that, she didn't really care and ignore their awkward behavior, but as time went on, Eris' curiosity ate at her and she couldn't resist it anymore-she was going to find out what's going on, and she started to hatch her plan.

**...**

"Hey Eris, howtcha duin?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Awesume! Runk n' I had a rock smashin' computitiun, n' I won! It was sooooooo awesume!"

"Wow, that was err... awesome! Really, really _awesome..." S_arcasm was dripping in her voice, but Rogon didn't seem to notice. Instead, he went on yapping about how his day went, hanging out with his friends, and how he won an eating competition, so on and so forth.

Eris got impatient. She cleared her throat loudly and purposely changed the topic, "hey Rogon, may I ask why my medicine has yet to arrive?"

This sentence caused the rhino to pause abruptly. Awkward silence filled the room as Rogon stammered, trying to find an answer. "Urr, it's umm... no medicine can- uh! I mean... umm... it has nut arrived yet! Yu knuw how hard it is to gathur ingrudiunts frum the outlands, right?"

"If what you said earlier was the honest truth, why were you so jittery when you spoke?" Eris narrowed her eyes and stared into Rogon's eyes, searching for any clue that he was lying to her.

The intensity of Eris' stare caused Rogon to tense up even more, his palms wet in perspiration. From the looks of it, Rogon is a terrible liar.

"Rogon." Eris said firmly, "tell me the honest truth-what _exactly _is going on?"

_Nu, Rogon! Yu must nut tell hur the truth, or shu'll flip out! Whatevur yu du, keep yur mouth shut! _The rhino thought furiously to himself, determined to not let the secret that everyone was ashamed to keep leak out. _Nu matter huw much she pusters yu, du NUT ruveal the truth!_

**"Rogon..." **The eagle threatened.

"Surry Eris! But I gutta go! See ya!"

**"WAIT! COME BACK!" **She screeched, but the rhino was already long gone.

**...**

Since the little _incident_, Rogon never visited Eris, to avoid more awkwardness between their relationship. They grew more distant and callous towards each other as time went on. The only animals that visited her were her family, the gorillas, a bunch of her eagle friends and the bears that stopped by once in a while, only to fall asleep a minute later. Skinnet once dropped by, but he released his horrible stench when he stepped into the room. From then on, a bowl of nose pins were placed at the table next to Eris' bed.

Laval had been burning the midnight oil almost everyday, not willing to give up on his friend, neither was he going to just sit back and watch as the dreaded tentacles of death drag her down to the underworld.

He spent countless nights studying medical science, reading books about it and conducting experiments. Still, the fruit of his labour was still unripe, for he has not discovered anything to help Eris, not even a brew that can delay her illness from killing her.

One night, Eris decided to sneak out of bed and enjoy the fresh air outside and count the endless sea of stars in the inky black sky. It was so boring being cooped up in bed all day.

As she walked down the hallways, she noticed light piercing through a gap through the door of Laval's room. Being the nosy eagle she is, Eris peeked through the gap to find the floor littered with books. She pushed the door wider to see Laval at his desk reading, his frazzled mane made him look like a mad scientist, only without the lab coat.

"Ugh, what the hell do these mean? Even history makes more sense than this!"

Eris didn't know what he was studying about. Heck, why would he, in the first place?

"And I don't have much time left! I only have a month before she is taken away from my life _forever!_ Why can't I do it? Am I not smart enough? Am I not worthy of saving her? But those useless doctors didn't do anything at all!"

Wait, was this 'she' Eris herself? And what about the doctors not doing their job? But she thought...

"This is hopeless! I hate to admit it, but I think that those useless doctors are right-she's a hopeless case! I can't find _anything _that can improve her condition! Why did I even stay up all night studying crap for an incurable patient? Whatever, I'll just sit back and watch Eris pass away."

Realisation struck Eris like a wave.

_The hopeless patient he was referring to was __**me.**_

Her heart shattered into a million pieces as the gravity of reality weighed on her shoulders. So this was it, huh? She was a burden to her friends all along?

Eris let a whimper escape her beak. It soon turned into sobs as she dashed through the corridors. She didn't had a specific place she wanted to go, but that didn't matter. All she wanted was to get a clear head.

**...**

Just as Laval was about to go to bed, he heard sobbing. He spun his head around, only to spot a lone white feather on the ground. He approached it and picked it up. That feather looked awfully familiar. Suddenly, he gasped and let the feather fall from his loosened grip on it.

_No, crap! What have I done! I only said those words in a hissy fit! Oh god, now Eris knows the truth. This is all my fault_…

**...**

"Stupid Laval, stupid doctors, stupid Rogon, stupid family, stupid friends… how can they do this to me?"

"_Well, it seems that you can't handle grief, and they think you'll do something stupid when they tell you the truth. Did I ever mention that you're a tad bit useless?"_

"Shut up, you-"

"_What? It's true, darling."_ The little voice in her head mocked at the poor eagle.

"What can I do now? I don't know how long I have left in this world."

"_Why not find a cure yourself?"_

"But you said I was useless! Even Laval couldn't find anything after many sleepless nights studying! My body is getting weaker and weaker, and I don't think I can make it."

"_All right, you have to admit you're a bit useless, but not completely. Since your family and friends have given up on you, show them that you're not a hopeless case. In fact, I know someone who can help you…"_

Eris jerked up, her eyes filled with hope. "Who?"

"_A raven-eagle hybrid. I'm sure you've heard of him…"_

Of course, how could she not know about him? The infamous scientist who created fake CHI, causing whoever plugs it in their chest will be reduced to bird brains trying to fly. Eris shuddered at the thought. After what he had done, his can he be trusted? Maybe he'll transform her into an ugly beast, or maybe curse her with whatever he has in his sick and twisted mind.

"I don't know, how can I trust him, after all he has done?"

_You'll never know if you don't try. Besides, I'll tell you where he lives if you agree to it."_

Eris paused for a long time, deep in thought. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke up, "I accept. Where can I find him?"

If the voice had a mouth, you could see it smirk in victory. "Excellent. He resides somewhere in the outlands. Just follow my lead and you'll be safe..."

**...**

"You **WHAT?!" **Ewald bellowed, his voice loud enough to shake the concrete walls of the temple.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I didn't mean those words! I swear!" Laval protested.

Ewald sighed, "what's the point? My daughter's run off, and no one has the slightest clue where her current location is!"

Laval fumbled with his flaming red mane. He messed up big time, and how was he going to fix it...? Suddenly...

_Ding!_

_Idea..._

"Okay, I know I messed up, but perhaps I could make it up to you, by finding Eris and bringing her back safely?"

Ewald glared at the lion prince suspiciously. "And what if you fail?"

"Punish me harshly, as harsh and gruesome as you can."

The leader of the eagles pondered on it for a long with occasional _hmms. _Laval couldn't be impatient on him, he knew that his daughter was extremely dear to him, and as a father, he had to make a logical and wise choice.

"I decided. You go out there to rescue my daughter. If you return alone, I have to do something... horrid."

Laval nodded firmly, his face grim, like a soldier being given a command by his Sergeant. "Understood."

After he prepared for his rescue mission by bringing his weapons and grabbing some CHI, Laval jumped on his Speedorz and sped off.

"Remember Laval, there will be consequences if you fail!"

**Let me say this, please, please PLEASE don't rush me into updates. Like all of you, I have a life and I get busy too. Rushing me just gets me all stressed up. Also, the updates may depend on the amount of free time, inspiration and ideas I have. I want to enjoy writing this fic, so please don't make things difficult for me.**

**Also, in MY headcanon, Equila is Eris' older brother. I just read from the brickipedia that they are siblings, but whatever, just go with the flow.**


	3. II--Truth, in all its forms

Wish you were here

Chapter II-Truth, in all its forms

This was it then. Those doctors gave up on Eris, but she was not going to give up on herself. Since the voice in her head knows where he is, she shouldn't have any trouble in tracking his location.

Since Eris was too weak to fly, she had to do it the hard way-sneak out through an exit that is NOT the main entrance. After half an hour of snooping around, she discovered vines that when she climbed down, it would lead her to the back of the temple. However, she only managed to cling onto the branch for a mere minute before landing onto the ground roughly. Ouch.

The edge of the Outlands rests a small wooden hut. The hut was rotting away, and the horrible stench it emitted was no worse. She started to doubt whether she was going the right way,

"_Go in. He's in there."_

"But I'm so nervous! What if he attacks me?"

"_I didn't ask you to come all this was here for nothing."_

Entering the hut. Never felt so nervous before. The door creaked open as Eris pushed it. She peered inside. Yep, there he was, brewing something that god-knows-what. The shelves were lined with varieties of potions and spell books, and a few candles that dimly illuminated the hut.

"My dear Eris, you are here for a privilege (or curse) nobody has had for many centuries: to see Truth." Reagle said in a raspy voice.

"The Truth? Are you going to give me a lie detector or something?"

He chuckled. "Oh no. Nothing quite like that. What you take with you will not be anything in the physical sense... "

Eris felt really awkward talking with Reagle, she had to prevent her knees from knocking. _What _in the name of Cavora is he talking about? How does he even know why she was here? Also, why is he so _polite?_

"I know you have a lot of questions now. But first, I need you to take a few steps back."

Trusting him she obeyed.

Reagle sprinkled some sort of enchanted powder on the brew right in front of him, and the hut started to rumble. For once Eris feared that the hut would crumble into nothing, and she gave out a yelp. The planks next to Reagle had shifted to one side, revealing a spiral staircase. Eris' eyes were the size of ripe oranges and glued to the opening of the floor. _Wow, this guy is full of surprises. _

"Follow me please, and do watch your step, it's a long way down." Reagle said as if gesturing customers to their seats in restaurants.

Eris obediently followed the hybrid, and the planks above shifted back to place. The only light source was the lantern that he was carrying. She really hoped he didn't suddenly suffer a stroke or ran off and forgot about her-she didn't like the idea of slow suffocating in the dark.

There was awkward silence between the duo as they spent the next couple of minutes walking down and down and down.

"Eris." Reagle spoke up, not tearing his gaze off the stairs, "how have you been since you contracted this illness?"

"I… I… well… so-so, I guess? My friends have been acting strange recently, but… I don't really mind."

"So tell me again how your illness affected your friends."

"Well... Rogon hasn't visited me for a very long time, Laval's been studying himself to death, and the others stammer and get all nervous when I ask about my cure."

Reagle nodded slowly. "And now?"

"And now, I realized that they all have been lying to me this whole time! Everyone has given up on me, and this is why I came to seek your help. I can't just lie on the bed feeling sorry for myself! I want to prove to them that I am worth saving, and I'm not a hopeless case!" As she spoke, her blood boiled in rage.

Reagle spoke in a polite tone. "... a realist approach... how rare in a place of living ideals in Chima."

Eris' tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? Are you saying it's. wrong?"

"Oh no, it's not right or wrong. It simply is. Now I will ask you this only once Eris, do you want to cure your illness?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes, please."

"Then we're here." He stopped.

_Huh? When did we reach the end of the stairs? But these big stone doors didn't come out of nowhere, did they?_

Reagle pushed a stone slab and revealed a secret drawer and fished out a rusty key. He used it on a huge lock and pushed the heavy doors open.

The hallway was dank and dark, and it was really long, and something at the end of the hallway glowed dimly in the darkness.

They stepped inside, and the doors slammed shut behind them. They continued to walk down the end of the hallway, and there, a bright, shimmering blue jewel floated in midair. Below it was a massive spiral shutter. Reagle sprinkled the _thing _that he sprinkled on the brew before. The jewel reacted, and it started to glow many shades of dark blue. The lines of the spiral shutter glowed and uncoiled, revealing a huge reflective pool of... something... Eris wasn't sure if it was glass or water, it was so perfectly smooth.

"Eris." Reagle spoke, getting her attention. "Some have called this the Well of Infinitely, others have called it the Pool of Truth, others call it the Mirror of The Soul, or simply Truth. But whatever name creatures have given it over the eons it has existed here or somewhere else."

Eris had never heard of such a pool, nor how Reagle had discovered its existence. "Wait... if this pool is a 'know-it-all thingy' how often do you use it? And how can it cure my illness?"

"Eris my dear, you could live to be a hundred and you will never know the answer to the first question. Secondly, you need to know the truth of your situation before you do anything else. And aside from that, this is not some lexicon where you look through the index and then look up the desired information. And _that _aside_, _the powder that I use to awaken the pool is extremely scarce. It comes from a flower that blooms once every thirty years for safety measures. Count yourself lucky."

Eris felt really small.

"There are some pains when forced out do more harm than good. And I am here to _help _you."

_Okay, this is getting really weird. I just want the medicine and then go, and he's here telling me all this mumbo jumbo? Wow, the rumors are true. He _is _creepy._

"Your illness is not some sort of virus or bacteria in your body, Eris. It can't be cured with antibiotics or herbs. Theother side of your illness forces you to look at the truth, and it CAN and DOES hurt. You were crushed by what you feel."

Eris suddenly felt anger boiling in her body.

"HEY! You're saying that I'm _weaker _than others?!"

"No Eris. You just did."

The eagle was startled.

"And it is because of what you believe in the deepest part of your heart that you are."

"Wait, is this some sort of interrogation that was planned for me and you are my jury?"

Reagle was shocked. "What? No, no, Eris! Where did you get such an idea? You are not here to be punished or interrogated or anything. You are here to find a cure!"

It was all too much. All the information was spinning on her head, giving her a headache. _What_ did he mean about all this?

"You claim that you want to find a cure for your illness, and what I told you earlier is the way to make the cure _yourself._ _You _aretheonly one who can help yourself.

So, Eris, Princess of the Eagles, will you look into Truth?"

"Yes." Eris said firmly, all the doubt and confusion washed away.

"Are you sure?"

"I am!"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"I ask you a third time. Looking at Truth will bring you pain. And no dishonor if you refuse. Do you still wish to look into Truth?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times YES!"

"Very well. Before you begin, I would like you to drink this." He fished out a flask with gold figures that represented ravens. He collected water from the pool, sprinkled the last bits of powder he had and gave the mixture a light shake, turning it milky white.

Eris stared at the mixture quizzically, when Reagle shoved the opening of the flask in her mouth, forcing her to gulp the liquid down. It wasn't sour, bitter, sweet or anything. It was tasteless.

"What was that for?!" Eris practically shrieked at the hybrid, who waved his hand calmly.

"Believe me, Eris. You'll thank me that I gave you this."

"Alright… so, how do I start this thing?"

"Stand on the balcony up there and look down. It doesn't last a moment more than you can endure. There is a lever to your right. Pull or push it, and the shutter will close at once. You will not be judged on how long you look."

"What balcony are you-huh? Where did that thing come from?" True enough, a balcony was located where one could stare directly down at the pool. "Strange, I didn't saw that one."

Eris did as she was told, and looked down. At first, she saw her own reflection and the room's dark ceiling. Then she saw Reagle, then the huge dark blue jewel earlier, then the Eagle Spire and the Lion Temple, then Chima.

Eris didn't just see images, she heard voices, thoughts, and felt emotions. She was with everyone…

…

Laval was riding his Speedorz to god-knows-where. The expression on his face showed that he wasn't riding for fun. Usually, he was cheery and light-hearted, and even when he was mad, he didn't had _that _expression. One couldn't tell whether he was angry, sad, apologetic, distressed, nothing. Only that neutral, stoned expression. However, his golden eyes flickered with a little determination, if one looked closely enough.

Equila curled up in his bed, clutching it for dear life. He wouldn't stop repeating the same sentence over and over again. He failed as a brother. He _should_ have kept a better eye on his little sister! Yet she was gone, and venerable since she was sick. Would she make it back in one piece? He didn't know. He was too shell shaken to even think straight. How could he join the search party in this state?

Ewald sat on his throne with a dull expression plastered on his face. The room was empty, when it usually had two guards stationed at either side of his throne. He knew he messed up big. He ordered a search party to search for his daughter. Though he wanted to join the search party, but he had to stay and watch over his subjects. Besides, who knows what'll happen when he's gone? Last time was such a disaster, and he didn't want another one.

"Shouldn't we help? Our friend is in danger."

"I would want to help too, but we have our own problem to settle first. What would happen to our fellow dudes and dudettes if we leave and let the overgrowth destroy our home? How can we help others if we can't help ourselves?"

At a remote area of Chima, there are a group of eagles who are having a serious discussion.

"Sir, where do we start?"

"Group A, search the neighboring tribes. Group B, search at the outskirts of the Outlands. The princess couldn't have ventured far."

Group A were currently at the Gorilla tribe, about some time later. Just as they stepped foot into their territory, they were swiftly wrapped by thick vines. It squeezed the eagles tighter at every futile struggle they attempt. Finally, it squeezed tight enough to destroy them. Raw flesh and blood splattered everywhere. The only things that remained of the guards are blood and bones with pieces of flesh stuck on it.

Meanwhile, Group B were headed to the raven tribe. Surely they could be of some help. However, they found the junkyard deserted like a ghost town.

"Sir! Where are the ravens? Why would they be indoors on such a beautiful day?" One of the eagle soldiers pointed up at the blue expanse.

The leader glared at him. "Whatever, just search the area. See if you can find any ravens. If you do, give a signal."

The soldiers nodded firmly before splitting up. Neither did they know that danger that was swarming in the air, causing the ravens to seek shelter.

After what seemed like a minute, an ear piercing shriek could be heard somewhere nearby. piercing shriek could be heard nearby. The leader rushed to find out what was threatening or hurting his teammate. When he rushed to the scene, he was greeted with a warm, sticky liquid splashing on his face. Or rather known as blood. He let out an audible gasp as his eyes took in the scene of eagle carcasses lying in bloody puddles. The disgusting fact was that the carcasses were bits of meat and organs, as if crushed by someone or something with incredible strength.

He retrieved his energy sword, gripping it so tightly that his hand jerked. As silent as a ninja, he surveyed his surroundings, eyes constantly darting left and right, as if expecting the danger to appear any second. The air was tense, as time seemed to stand still for a moment.

A vine crept from a pile of junk and coiled itself on the eagle's talons, then his body. He gasped in shock, but kept his stance. He tried freeing himself by cutting the vines that was currently holding him captive, but was proven futile as his sword was knocked off his grasp. He started to panic and kicked his talons, only for the vines to tighten its grip on him.

Out of the blue, a spear sliced through the air and sliced off the foundation of the vines, causing the plant to fall apart. The leader shakily got up to his feet and scanned his surroundings. He then checked his injuries. He gasped when he saw his wing-it looks bloody and torn, and it hurt like crazy when he carcassed it.

"Ppsstt..." a voice hissed somewhere nearby.

"W-who's there?! I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!" The eagle yelled with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ppssttt! Hey! Hey! Hey! Over here!" He then spotted a raven hiding under a junk pile. "Hurry! Before the plants get you!" He wasn't needed to be told twice. He crawled into thr tight hole.

"You see my friend, your friends are killed because of some freakish plants-or what the gorillas call the _'Overgrowth'-_that kill you for whatever reason I don't know. That's the reason why us ravens are currently hiding. Anyways, what brings you here to our home my friend? Do you wanna buy something? We have some spare Speedorz parts at fifty percent o-"

"We're here to ask if you may have seen Eris, the eagle princess nearby, have you?"

"Sorry my friend, no pretty little princess around."

The eagle sighed and was prepared to leave when the raven grasped his arm. "Oh yeah, can you do my tribe a favour my friend?"

"Name it."

"Do inform your king about the _overgrowth, _and how we can fix the issue. We're salesmen and not biologists."

"I just remembered-I can't fly." He pointed at his ruined wing.

"I'll help you." The raven offered.

The scene faded and when it came to focus, it was the eagle throne room. At the throne sat a distressed Ewald. The eagle guard hastily stepped into the room and bowed. "My king! I bring urgent news! It's ab-"

"Eris?" Ewald interrupted.

"No! It's that there is an _overgrowth _happening down there! The gorilla and raven tribe are under attack by the _overgrowth!"_

Ewlad paled, his eyes were as wide as ripe apples, his pupils shrinking to pinpoints. He quivered slightly. "Then... where are all the others? Any news about Eris?"

"It is of great regret to inform you that the rest have all been killed. Also, we do not have the slightest clue of Eris' location."

Ewald slumped on his throne and pondered for a while. Erag, find me the _book."_

Suddenly, the scene faded, and what was left is an expanse of inky black. Emotions, thoughts, voices surged through Eris. Her head was spinning from all the confusion and curiosity. _What_ exactly was the _overgrowth? _Most importantly, what had her father planned, and what was that _book _he was referring to? So many questions, so many questions, so many questions...

"Nngh, I'm not afraid! S-show me more! MORE!" Forcefully, she pushed the lever further down, and Eris was blinded in an intense light.

**...**

Eris saw herself and Laval walking in the Outlands. They held their weapons close to their bodies, occasionally surveying their surroundings, as if expecting danger to appear any second. Suddenly, a vine crept behind Eris and began to strangle her. She cried out in agony, but the cry only lasted for a second as the vine exerted more force on its victim. Laval, on the other hand, continued walking forward without a care.

She saw Crooler, scared out of her wits, running like mad in the Outlands Undead skeletal remains of animals rising out of the ground after her. Telling her to stay in Greenwood Town, that if she stayed, she wouldn't become like Charlotte.

Then the image shuddered. In one, Crooler was following Crug and Crawley out of the Outlands. In the other, a new resident of Greenwood Town enjoyed a party. Barely two days later Cragger was ripping the forest apart, snarling and swearing to the Outlands itself he'd uproot the entire forests until it coughed out his sister. His friends helped at first, before restraining him to keep him from working himself to death. He escaped and continued back to work. Cragger soon found his delusional and now cursed older sister... and proceeded to tear Greenwood Town to its foundations and slaughtering any zombie animal that got in his way.

Now Eris saw Laval and Cragger on a stone platform surrounded by black storm clouds supported only by one long spiral staircase. Cragger was wearing a massive black CHI harness. On the stairs Laval hollered, "BROTHER! STOP THIS!"

On the platform Cragger snarled, "WE ARE NOT BROTHERS! Lagravis may have raised us both but he only considered _you _worthy of anything!"

"That's a lie! Cragger, who's been filling your head with such nonsense?!"

The image shuffled, and it was now CRAGGER on the stairs begging his brother Laval to stop the madness and return home to their adopted father Lagravis.

The scene shifted, and this time Eris assumed was the future. Ewar was an old and feeble eagle being carried. Then the eagles gathered around the unmarked grave of the loyal eagle. He was being placed into the coffin and sealed shut.

This time all the eagles were in black, minus Ewald, whose tombstone they all surrounded, and wept.

In the blink of an eye, Her grave was surrounded by her fully grown grandchildren. They visited the graves of their grandmother on the anniversary of their deaths. Then, her grandchildren entered their twilight years, before all of them died, leaving the youngest mourning their deaths with his children.

The image shifted once more. A very much older Worriz, now carrying a wrinkled Windra wearing a face veil like she was royalty and he was her horse, and showing absolutely not the least of resentment, if anything a sense of honor.

An even older Worriz hugging the elderly and weathered remains of Windra that was slumped on the floor like she was a broken doll, the elderly wolf weeping openly. A graying adult version of Wonald was sobbing alongside him.

One of Eris' hands violently pushed and pulled at the lever, her other hand felt pain.

Then there was a vision of herself along with all of her friends, one by one replaced with grave stones, each time the group got more elderly. Laval's grave however, wasn't happening nearly as fast as the others were. Finally Laval stood before the graves of his friends. (Except Eris' grave though, but she had no idea where it was).

Sixty years after Eris' death, the eagles discovered magic. At first this was seen as an oddity at best and a joke at worst and rightfully so. The 'magic' that was first experimented on was no more than a spark of small yet burning hot flame, and the 'levitation' that was performed was claimed to be a light object that floated in hot air. But after many more experiments, it turned out to be true-magic exists. A year or so after the discovery of magic, animals who had permanently served their magical link with the gift of magic were made as magicians. And with the new power they created all sorts of spells-good and bad ones. Thirty years later, magic was able to be transported in a object, so the public can now have access to magic and not just only magicians who were gifted.

Lasers and bullets tore through the air as the good tribes of Chima fought against the bad tribes of the Outlands. King Laval spent a year recovering from battle wounds he suffered from a bomb that reduced the lion army to ashes. What remained of Chima was just the remains of castles, either destroyed or war vehicles having crashed through the walls, and a quarter of its population dead and a fifth remained.

For one flickering instant Eris saw the sky that was blood red mixed in many dark shades of orange. The ancient and elderly red sun stood at the center of the sky like a black dot dotted on a blank canvas.

The image was replaced with a beautiful starry night sky, Laval with a gray mane but showing no signs of aging AT ALL was chatting with a creature that Eris couldn't make out since it was covered in shadows. It looked somewhat like a lion, but she swore it had wings on its back. "The world is so beautiful," said the creature in an awe inspiring yet sad voice. The two hugged.

The image shifted again.

Eris saw herself sitting on Ewald's throne. Then she saw herself in the same scenario before... with a young GRIFFIN sitting on her lap.

She saw herself speaking baby talk to the griffin. She then gave her a small piece of CHI that was way too small to fit into a CHI harness. She stared at the orb in curiosity, before cuddling with it, basking in its light.

The image shifted again. The griffin child now a fully grown adult was walking down the castle hallways with Eris herself. She said something about visiting the Lions. Eris agreed, and said her name in the end, but the present Eris couldn't hear it no matter how much she strained her ears. The image shifted, and future Eris was chatting Laval. They were deep into conversation, something about war and how worried they are.

The image shifted as she saw the griffin strolling down the hallways of the lion temple when suddenly, a blast of magic hit her, sending her flying and crashing to the ground.

**"PRINCESS!" **A couple of lion guards hollered, having heard the commotion and came to check. When they saw that she was in trouble, they did not hesitate to protect her.

The enemy was a humongous black female scorpion. She looked threatening yet hideous. The crown she wears proudly on her head suggests that she was a queen or a princess. "Hah, you fools! With Laval and Eris gone, this should be _easy_." The guards started attacking the scorpion, but the scorpion fought back with ease.

_No. With my parents away, this is going to be a tough battle. And this is the scorpion QUEEN we're dealing with. _She looked at the guards who were tiring out. _I don't think they can hold her back any longer... _Her face twisted with rage as her crown lit up sky blue, filling with energy. She then blasted the magic at the scorpion queen, where the blast hit her right cheek.

"You." The queen hissed, glaring at the griffin.

"What do you want? And that's Princess Antumbra to you!" Antumbra snapped coldly, returning the glare.

"Ah, I've heard of you. The princess who fights with elegant yet deadly moves. Fascinating, child."

Antumbra huffed.

"My dear, I do not fight for no valid reason. But for now, I want you to surrender. Do it and you'll be spared." The queen said with false gentleness.

Antumbra's golden eyes seemed like burning embers. She yelled in a mighty voice that shook the walls of the temple. **"I WILL NEVER SURRENDER! I AM A PRINCESS, AND IT'S MY DUTY TO PROTECT MY SUBJECTS TO ANY KIND OF THREAT MADE AGAINST THEM! I WILL FIGHT WITH MY ALL ****AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DEFEND MY PEOPLE TO THE DEATH!"**

The queen chuckled. "We'all see about that." She then blasted a beam of magic at Antumbra, and she dodged it with ease. Suddenly, she teleported, and the princess pursued her. They came to the open area outside the lion temple. Antumbra fired magic of her own, and the queen kept running and dodging. Eris observed how Antumbra fought, and the queen was correct. So elegant, as if she's dancing. But those moves are deadly.

**"STOP RUNNING SERAPHINA! FIGHT IF YOU HAVE THE GUTS!"**

Seraphina shook her head in mock pity. She then blasted a very powerful beam of magic and in defense, Antumbra fired her own as well. The two powers clashed with each other in full force, causing the ground to shake under the astonishing power of the royals. At first, Antumbra's magic was gaining the upper hand, and Seraphina looked as though preparing for her defeat. However, her magic suddenly overpowered her opponent, her magic soon coming into contact with the griffin's crown. Antumbra looked up in pure shock as a huge explosion erupted. Time seemed to stand still as the princess' blackened crown flew in midair before hitting the ground and breaking next to the fallen princess, unable to take any more torture. Gasps of shock were heard in the background.

Eris could see the anguished look on Antumbra's face as she coughed out blood, her eyes wide in shock...

"N-no." Eris whispered, "it's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!"

**...**

Eris stared at the pool, her eyes were like billiard balls, tears streaming down her face. "Not... fair... not... fair..."

"ERIS!" Reagle yelled for the third time in alarm, "STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH! JUST STOP! YOUR HANDS! YOU'LL GET INJURED!"

While one of Eris' hands were on the lever and trying to pull it, another one was stuck in the gears to prevent the mechanism from closing.

Reagle immediately pulled the bleeding hand free. Instantly, the shutter closed.

"You stupid eagle!" Reagle cursed in dismay. "You didn't need to prove anything!"

His booming voice made Eris cower and beg forgiveness, even though she had done nothing wrong.

She spoke in a voice as if she fought an army of soldiers all by herself, "I... I said I wouldn't be scared of the truth... so I wasn't going to let myself turning chicken in the way of seeing it all…"

Reagle let out a small chuckle as he helped her up. "Oh Eris, you silly eagle."

"Reagle... so all that weird stuff... that was the truth too?"

"Those were the truths that have been explored down different paths. Some of it was futures of alternate versions of you."

"So... my... daughter... she's real? But... this isn't fair..."

"The things are not four is why the truth hurts and brings pain. I didn't know what you'd see, but others see paths they'd never explored and dismissed." Reagle answered.

"But... I felt it... I loved her. But I wasn't there for her when I needed her most... she simply doesn't deserve to exist..."

"She will live in her particular path where that you made your choices, and in turn make her own choices. And go down her road _will_ make you proud."

Eris felt the pain in her lessen, and for a moment she felt better already. "Thanks... I think I finally understand now... I think I have the courage to truly cure my illness."

"Such a silly girl, but wonderful for it."

**Holy s*it 4817 words?! My longest chapter I've ever written in my whole fanfiction life! Wait… am I making any sense? Yeah, I spent the whole night working on this, so be thankful. :p**

**And I really hope you don't mind the whole griffin thing… y'know what I'm talking about. That part was so fun to write.**

**Like it.**

**Love it!**

**...Or hate it! :p**

**Please notify me of errors. Thank you.**


End file.
